<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>| Dearly Departed | [H I A T U S] by Blade (BladedClaw), jaded_domino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361942">| Dearly Departed | [H I A T U S]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedClaw/pseuds/Blade'>Blade (BladedClaw)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_domino/pseuds/jaded_domino'>jaded_domino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lynn Sisters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2P alastor yall, Action, Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is hot, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Angel is a good friend, Angel is in hell for a reason (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie is more of a side character, Cuddling, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Doggos - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventual songfic, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is a dad, Husk is a good dad who is trying his best, Issues, Kissing, Maybe - Freeform, Niffty is a bean, Not yet though, OC shipping - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), RP gone fanfic, Rejection, Romance, Shapeshifting, Ski is doing his best, Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Songfic, Unrequited Love, Vaggie is more of a side character, With Angel's Shit (Hazbin Hotel), Yes I did it, cross-posted on quotev and wattpad, currently on hiatus, eyes emoji, this is based off an rp, updates may be delayed, updates on Fridays, who is doing his best, yup he's in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedClaw/pseuds/Blade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_domino/pseuds/jaded_domino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, my dear, do you normally wallow in self pity, or is this new for you?"<br/>"Very funny Al," she rolls her eyes fondly.<br/>~<br/>He froze. Anger bubbled up in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move<br/>All he could hear was his mind screaming, "he touched her her he kissed her she's not not his mine mine mine"<br/>Grabbing her shoulder and pushing her behind him, his smile widened.<br/>It widened almost psychotically, to the point where it was as if his face would split any moment.<br/>Suddenly, the room darkened. Shadows painted the walls, Alastor's height growing. A loud, ear splitting cracking resounded throughout the room as his antlers grew. His body contorted, shifting into his demon form. His back extended, growing taller. His claws grew sharper, his smile becoming so horrifically wide. </p><p>White noise filled the room, static bouncing off of the walls, dancing on their skin.<br/>In a distorted voice, he finally spoke.<br/>"𝙳𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘  𝚢 𝚘 𝚞 ?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lynn Sisters [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Falling down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Credit to my good friend Annika for Nightly/Keyla, and credit to my other good friend Blade for Ski!<br/>Dawson Lynn belongs to me!<br/>~&lt;3<br/>P.S: Annika's username on wattpad is AllNightMares4Life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She gasps, the springlocks closing around her body. The golden suit clenching tightly around her, beams impaling her legs and arms, as she becomes light-headed from the loss of blood. Her black hair, becoming mangled and coated with her own blood, her ocean blue eyes filled with fear as she attempted to struggle through the pain. Then, he laughed. He LAUGHED.<br/>
<br/>
William Afton, more commonly known as "The Springlock Killer". Infamously known for stuffing his victims into springlock suits at the most cursed restaurant in the entire United States, Freddy Fazbear's. The killer of her parents. The killer of her Sister. The killer of herself, she presumed.<br/>
<br/>
Oh, and uh, also her Uncle.<br/>
<br/>
Yup. What luck, right? Coming from an abusive family, she supposes that she shouldn't be <em>that</em> surprised. <em>'At least I'll finally be with my sister, although I don't think she'll be where I'm bound to go.'</em> she thinks to herself.<em> 'If this is how I die, so be it.'</em> She felt her head become drowsy, the pain so great she eventually became numb to it. She didn't know how long she sat there, bleeding out a slow and painful death. Was she already dead? She didn't know. And after God only knows how long, she gave into the deep sleep waiting for her. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
And with that, Keyla Lynn was finally dead.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Falling. The first sensation she felt. Falling. Wind whipping at her hair, her stomach doing flips as she openly plummeted down to the ground below. Hitting said ground hard, she let out a grunt as she pushed herself up, opening her eyes. Grey, dirty concrete is what seemed to be below her.<br/>
The stray pebbles felt rough on her palms--wait, her hands?!<br/>
Swiftly sitting up, she examined her arms with a curious expression. First of all, she was pale.<br/>
<br/>
Sure, she'd already been quite pale, but God- Now she was almost <em>white</em>. Her fingers were a little longer, and her nails were also a deal longer, sharpening into points, as if she had claws. Her eyes trailed up to the rest of her lower body.<br/>
She was wearing a black hoodie, with a pair of jeans and some torn sneakers. As she watched herself with curiosity, she noticed a dull, aching behind her. She stood up shakily, glancing behind her-<br/>
<br/>
<strong><em>WAS THAT A TAIL?</em></strong><br/>
Oh-oh no- <br/>
She stiffly lifted a hand to her head, feeling for ears. Yup- They were there. Great. She sighed. Where the hell was she? <br/>
Suddenly, something brushed up against her arm- Oop. Yup, she had wings as well. Dark, grey wings that were almost the size of her body. <br/>
"Oh my god- please go away-" she asked half heartedly, not wanting to deal with this.<br/>
<br/>
Whatever happened to 'eternal peace' ? <br/>
As if her words actually did something, her wings shimmered and sparkled, suddenly disappearing.<br/>
Woah. <em>Was she high-</em><br/>
"Come back." Nothing happened. "Uh, wings appear!" she commanded. Still nothing. She imagined a vivid image in her mind, her wings repeating the same shimmery effect and reappearing. Opening her eyes, she noticed they had returned. Practicing this a few times, she eventually got the hang of it. Deciding to keep them hidden for now, she looked around at her surroundings, for the first time. <br/>
<br/>
Well, it was night. That's for sure. <br/>
<br/>
The sky was a deep, dark, blood red. In place of the moon, was a large pentagram, glowing softly. <br/>
That confirmed it. She was in Hell. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Well, shit. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>She seemed to be on some kind of sidewalk. Glancing around, a few other people--demons??--wandered the street. Picking up an abandoned knife on the sidewalk, she glanced around, scouting for any small or vulnerable demon. <br/>
<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Well that was harder than expected. <br/>
But damn--she got the money! Now all she needed to do was find somewhere to stay-</p><p>Scouting the forest that she'd brought her victim, she noticed a gleam in the distance. Making her way towards it, she found she had much more endurance then the average person. <br/>
It was a small, secluded cabin, in the middle of the forest. Perfect. Now, she needed to--</p><p>Wait. What's this?</p><p>She picked up a small poster, having been stapled to a nearby tree. The picture showed a childlike drawing of a creature, large antlers and symbols floating all around it. <em>'Beware the Radio Demon'<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em></p><p>A few months went by, and she settled into hell fairly good. She'd become rather powerful, become a feared demon in the small circle she lived in. She started to build a name for herself. Nightly. The Night Terror. Or, as lazy as it is, The Nightmare Demon. <br/>
<br/>
Nightly also discovered, she had a set of cat-like fangs. Yup, those came in handy a lot. <br/>
<br/>
She supposed it would still be a while before she became recognized by the overlords, though she didn't care a lot about that. <br/>
There was one, however, she was interested in. 'The Witch' as she was called. She was one of the most powerful overlords, her power even rivalling the wicked Radio Demon. <br/>
Curious, she was. Nightly had been wanted to see this..witch,, in person since she'd first heard about her. Her real name was never mentioned, though. Only the other overlords had known such. For if anyone was to know it, rumors were she could be summoned. <br/>
<br/>
Nightly scoffed at the rumors. Seems like hell was full of cowards. She was no coward, however.<br/>
<br/>
As she'd started to build her status, Nightly had also taken a large portion of 'territory' as the others called it. In reality, it was her own circle of three different cities. Not a lot, but it sure wasn't a little. She still had yet to go up against any overlord, but she could at least take Sir Pentious in a battle to the death. <br/>
<br/>
It wasn't until she'd actually met, said Radio Demon, that she realized this might be harder than she thought. <br/>
<br/>
-</p><p>She was walking down a familiar road, heading towards her home in the forest. She hated the route she was taking tonight, as The Radio Demon was on another one of his egotistical rampages throughout the town. Well, it was okay, since it would only be a little longer before this area would be hers. She sighed into the chilly night air, stuffing her hands into her hoodie pockets. <br/>
<br/>
Then, something happened. </p><p>She felt her ears flatten, a growl rumbling in her chest as her tail stood up straight. She could faintly hear the white noise of a radio out of tune behind her. Footsteps approaching. She shuddered as she felt the infamous static dancing on her skin. Turning around, her eyes widened into dinner plates as she confirmed who was following her. <br/>
<br/>
The Radio Demon. <br/>
<br/>
Standing tall, lurking over her, he chuckled darkly. Shadows extending out from behind him, closing off the path that she had just come from. <br/>
"Now, what do we have here? A small, damsel in distress, up against the most feared dragon!" the radio host spoke ecstatically, as if broadcasting live. "Oh, what to do, what to do! Tell me, little doe, what shall you do?" he asked menacingly. Suddenly, large, shadowy tentacles emerged from the ground, capturing her legs and slamming her against a nearby building. Groaning, she got on her feet, spreading her wings and quickly flying off into the distance, escaping the powerful demon. <br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
Yeah. That wasn't fun. she shuddered as she recalled the encounter. She'd become increasingly more powerful since, but she was still nowhere near overpowering the radio demon. She could, however, take on the smaller demons, like Sir P for example. </p><p> </p><p>A few years had gone by. she'd adjusted to life in hell, and while she wasn't happy, no, but she was moderately okay. Walking down the street, she paused as she heard a local news station broadcasting a- wait, song? She watche curiously as the Princess of Hell, Charlie Magne, sang a song about...love? What? <br/>
<br/>
Oh. A Hotel for rehabilitating demons. Interesting. <br/>
Free rent and food? Hell yeah! <br/>
<br/>
With that, she made her way to the designated, "Happy Hotel" </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
She paused, glancing up at the title. Wait, why does it say "Hazbin Hotel" instead?</p><p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling - take 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>falling down - take 2</p><p>dawson's turn~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo chapter 2! I'm writing this as the rp continues on, so this doesn't really have a schedule lmao.<br/>Random updates! I'll shoot out chapters as fast as I can, though</p><p>Credit to Blade and Annika for their OCs Ski and Nightly/Keyla!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>May 17th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Walking into the backroom, eighteen year old Dawson wondered around the dark area. It had to be here. They had to be here. Judging from the tapes Scott had left her, she was in the right room. He'd specifically asked her to look in the spare suits. </p><p>Scott Cawthon had been her babysitter growing up. On the nights her father was too drunk or her mother was out at every strip club in town, he was there. He'd been a security guard for her Uncle Will's establishment. He'd always known, though, that something was up. She hadn't noticed it at first, but the suspicious glances he'd shoot at her Uncle, the way he'd never let her or her sister alone in a room with him, the way he'd instructed Dawson to never let Keyla out of her sight when they were at Freddy's. She knew something was...ill. Wrong. Not right. Something was <em>wrong</em> with William Afton. Regardless, she knew she could trust Scott. He was always there for her and Keyla. </p><p>Right. Her sister was still back home. She prayed that she'd be okay. A part of Dawson knew that she wouldn't be returning home from the pizzeria tonight. </p><p>Lifting the head of the original Fredbear suit, she inhaled sharply, dropping both the costume head and the flashlight she'd taken in with her. The smell. Long-rotten meat. She gagged. <em>The-The kids- He was the one who killed Charlie! A-And Gabriel, and Jer-Jer! </em>All of her and Keyla's childhood friends-</p><p>She gasped, her thoughts interrupted. Eyes widening as she felt the large, cold metal blade penetrate her stomach. Choking, she shakily looked up at her Uncle. He grinned sadistically, yanking the knife from her torso before plunging it in again, and again, and again. She screamed, her voice ringing out through the pizzeria. His eyes widened, quickly glancing to the door of the Parts and Service room. He growled, lifting her by her long hair and dragging her away. He snarled at her, before her world finally faded to black. </p><p>And with that, Dawson Lynn was dead. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Falling. She was falling. It was hot. The stink- What was this smell?</p><p>She hit the ground with a thud. Ouch. She groaned, opening her eyes. She was- whAA-</p><p>Quickly rolling onto the sidewalk, she gasped as her heart raced. She nearly missed being hit by a speeding car. On her back as she gazed up at the bright sky, she realized something was off. Oh, yeah, it was red. Why was the sky <em>red?</em> And why wasn't she dead? She literally <em>just</em> bled out on the floor-</p><p>The sun was replaced with a large, bright pentagram. Oh. <em>Oh. </em></p><p><em>'I'm in hell. Not surprising, honestly.'</em><em><br/><br/></em>She got onto her knees, looking into a nearby puddle. Her large, wolf ears twitched-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>"large, wolf ears" ?</p><p>She froze as she took in her new appearance. Sitting atop her head, were two large wolf ears, both a dark brown and fading into a golden ombre near the tips. She felt behind her, only to find a large and fluffy tail, the same color scheme as her ears. Her eyes had also changed-</p><p>Instead of the milky brown they once were, they were now heterochromic. Her left eye, was a beautiful golden color, while her right was pitch black, a small white pinprick at the center. She also had a set of fangs, along with sharpened nails that <em>almost</em> resembled claws. <br/>Shakily standing up, she searched for any scraps of money. She needed to find shelter. </p><p>After a few hours, and a lot of gambling, she'd successfully gained a small house somewhere near the 3rd circle. She'd rather not think about just how she'd obtained it.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A few months into hell, she'd already risen up and proven to be powerful. Taking down any demons that stood in her way, she started pondering in sorcery and magic. </p><p>She soon started to call herself "The Witch"</p><p>She was surprised when she was officially elected as one of the most powerful Overlords. Though, she was excited to meet the rumored "Radio Demon".</p><p>But she hadn't know how soon she'd find him.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It'd been about two years since she'd arrived into hell when she was summoned out of nowhere to an overlord meeting.</p><p>Everyone, including the king of hell himself, had been gathered around a large, rectangular table. She'd been sat across from the infamous Radio Demon, and she couldn't help but shudder at the white noise that filled her senses, making it harder to focus. The static dancing across her skin, she could hardly even concentrate. And from the looks of the other overlords, she could tell that he had been targeting <em>her</em>. It wasn't effecting the other demons.</p><p>As the meeting adjourned, she quickly made her way to the exit. But of course, not before being trapped in the elevator with the radio demon. </p><p>Damn.</p><p>She tried her best to ignore his stare, even though she could feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull. Finally, she turned around.</p><p>"What do you <em>want</em> from me?" she asked, exasperated, finally facing him. </p><p>His large grin, from ear to ear, somehow stretched even wider. "Why, whatever do you mean, dear?" he asks, feigning innocence. She growled. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." Instead of responding, the elevator suddenly went dark. Lights flickering on and off, he cornered her quickly. Grabbing her face roughly, it was his turn to growl. <em><b>"Now, dear, that was quite rude, wasn't it? Since you are fairly new, I'll let you off with a warning this time. Do not. Speak like that. To me."</b></em> he finished with a whisper, before the elevator dinged. Composing himself in record time, he gave her his most stunning smile before walking out the door. "I look forward to working with you, witch!" he calls back. </p><p>She glared. She was angry. But why was she flustered, as well?</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She later found out she'd being seeing a lot more of him. Every time they seemed to cross paths accidentally, the more it happened She started to learn things about him. She learned he loved to cook. He absolutely adored music, song and dance. Even in death, he'd still do his weekly radio shows, broadcasted to all of hell. <br/>They eventually became business partners. She supposed that was the closest she'd get to him. Although, 'business' mostly involved going on bloody rampages with Alastor and gathering territory for him, while he'd return the favor. She also learned, that under any circumstances, <em><b>never touch him. </b></em> He had to initiate it first, or else there would be a second death in her future. </p><p>She eventually decided not to mess with him, not wanting to lose a limb for 'accidentally' shoving past him. </p><p>As she strolled down the streets in one of her cities, she suddenly became very aware of the loud screaming and shouting not too far from where she was. Using her shadows to travel quickly towards the scene, she was met with an odd sight. </p><p>Said Radio Demon was currently <em>genociding half of her city. </em></p><p>Furrowing her brows in confusion, her orbs scanned the area, bodies littering the streets. It was here when Alastor took notice of her presence. "Ah! Dearest! How nice of you to join me on a lovely evening such as this!" He cheerfully exclaimed. She rolled her eyes. "Alastor, come on, this is-" "-Your territory, yes I'm aware! I thought it'd be courteous to pay you a visit!" his smile grew in size. She raised an eyebrow. But before she could protest, he took hold of her wrist, swiftly pulling her against him, before adjusting his grip. "Isn't it a lovely night for dancing?" he asked, tone just a <em>bit </em>softer. She pulled back slightly, before giggling. "Fine, fine. But just <em>one </em>dance, alright? As much fun it is to dance through blood-soaked streets with you, I've got places to be, Al." she chastised. He scoffed. </p><p> </p><p>They danced until dawn.</p><p>---------------------------------------------</p><p>She wasn't expecting to see a dog standing atop a large building.</p><p>How the heck did a <em>dog </em>get into hell?? Dogs were so precious! </p><p>Using the her shadows to transport herself behind the pupper. Though, right as she appeared behind him, she almost fell off the roof when he <em>turned into a human, in front of her. </em></p><p>Holy shit-</p><p>She noticed him approaching the edge.</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh.</em> </p><p>There's two things she could do here- She could walk away, or she could try and stop him. She decided in the long run she wasn't <em>that </em>shitty of a person, speaking up. </p><p>"Hey. What are you doing?" she asked, gently making her way closer. </p><p>Glancing behind himself, the man looked back out to the city, lights reflecting on his face. "Escaping this hell." he replies, coldly. But she can hear a small hint of something <em>broken </em>in his voice. This poor soul.</p><p>Coming to stand next to him, she sighed. Running a hand through her hair, she responded. "It ain't that easy. Believe me, I've tried." She says tiredly. "What's got you wanting to end it?" </p><p>She was surprised by his next words.</p><p>"Everything. I was hoping to see my parents for the first time when I originally died, but instead I came here. They were murdered in front of me by Slenderman." She was taken aback. What the hELL? Slenderman was real? But she knew this man couldn't be lying. He continued.</p><p>"He just came to my house and killed them both in front of me, leaving me alive on purpose." He sniffles, and then continues his story. "I had to live for the next 12 and a half years without them because of him. Scrounging around for food, stealing, even having to kill just to survive myself."</p><p>"..Wow." is all she can reply with. She feels something bubbling up in her chest- is this guilt? Sorrow? Emotions she hasn't felt since she was alive. She put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"I'm sorry that happened to you. I know what it's like having a lot of fear, and pain, and hurt stemming from your childhood. But trust me, it isn't worth your life. You're here for a reason, and you have to overcome this to be stronger." she pats his shoulder.</p><p>"What's your name?" she asked.</p><p>He hesitates before saying, "My name's Ski. What's yours?" </p><p>She smiles, for once, someone who doesn't know who she is. </p><p>"Most call me The Witch. You can call me Dawson."</p><p>And thus the beginning of a beautiful friendship.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When Alastor told her he'd be gone for a while, helping the princess with her "passion project" for his own mere entertainment, she was surprised. Dawson was even more surprised when he asked her to come with him. </p><p>Of course, she had nothing better to do, and it <em>did </em>sound like some quality entertainment. </p><p>When she agreed to go with him, she wasn't expecting to be held at spear-point by the princess's love interest, Vaggie, as soon as she walked through the door. </p><p>"Why are you here? We KNOW what your game is! You AND that-that Radio demon!" Vaggie growled, pushing Dawson up against the wall. She merely laughed. </p><p>"Of course, I'm here to help!" </p><p>Ski, in dog form, huffed out what suspiciously sounded like a laugh.</p><p>---------</p><p>That night, when Alastor made Jambalaya for the hotel, she wasn't expecting for them to receive a new guest, in the same night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She most <em><b>definitely</b></em>wasn't expecting it to be her own sister.</p><p>~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Falling- Third time's the charm!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Three's a gathering, four's a crowd.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyoooooooooooo!<br/>This chapter was written by the absolutely wonderful Blade! Thank goodness, because I'm still getting the hang of writing Ski so he was a big help XD<br/>(Hey, Blade here! There were a few problems with there being no italics in some places, so I'm just fixing it. Once again, we will be writing these while we roleplay, so don't expect them to come out <em>too</em> fast!)<br/>Once again, Credit to Blade and Annika for Ski and Keyla/Nightly~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ski was a peculiar person. Ever since his parents died, he just hid. Whenever he needed to, he would go and steal some food from a grocery store or a gas stop in his dog form, but other than that, he always stayed away from society, afraid of being found.<br/><br/>One day, he went to a grocery store to get his monthly supplies, and the cashier was prepared. When he walked in, the cashier pulled out a gun. Of course, to protect himself, he shifted into a lion and bit off the man’s head(he spit it out, cannibalism was not the way he wanted his life to go). After that, he started getting some food onto his back, and the police showed up.<br/><br/>He started to run with the food he had grabbed, but he heard a shot, and suddenly, he was on the ground, unable to do anything. “<em>Is this how I die? Stealing from a store to survive, I end up dying?</em>”<br/><br/>And it <em>was</em> how he died.</p>
<p><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>For what seemed like an eternity, he was nowhere.<br/><br/>Then, suddenly, he was on top of a large building, in what seemed like the opposite of Earth.<br/>A red sky, a pentagon as the sun? Yup, he was in hell, just for killing one cashier that was about to kill <em>him</em>.<br/>He was still in dog form but decided to change back before he jumped off of the building, ending his time in hell when it had just barely started.<br/><br/>Suddenly, a voice that sounded like an angel said, “Hey. What are you doing?” Oh, there was someone behind him. Their voice sounded like they were concerned. That being said, this was hell, so they probably were going to push him off. He coldly replied, “Escaping this hell.” After he said it, he realized that he wasn’t just being cold when he said it, he also was breaking, crying inside, and letting some of that sadness slightly seep into his voice.<br/><br/>Coming to stand next to him, she sighed. She responded by saying, "It ain't that easy. Believe me, I've tried." She said tiredly. "What's got you wanting to end it?" He thought, “Wow, I didn’t think that there would be anyone in hell who cares about other people, but I guess I’m wrong.” And then he just decided to tell her everything. For some reason, he trusted this random person, but it was okay. He needed to talk to someone anyway. “Everything. I was hoping to see my parents for the first time in years, but instead, I came here. They were murdered right in front of me by Slenderman.”<br/><br/>He paused, and then continued, tearing up more and more by the second. “He just came to my house and killed them both in front of me, leaving me alive on purpose. I had to live for the next 12 and a half years without them because of him. Scrounging around for food, stealing, even having to kill just to survive myself.” There was silence, and then the person just said, “Wow…” A few more seconds of silence, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was warm, sort of comforting. “I’m sorry that happened to you. I know what it's like having a lot of fear, and pain, and hurt stemming from your childhood. But trust me, it isn't worth your life. You're here for a reason, and you have to overcome this to be stronger."<br/><br/>She patted his shoulder a few times, and asked, “What’s your name? He hesitated. “<em>I just met this person, can I really trust them?</em>” And then he decided. “My name is Ski, what’s yours?” She smiled, and said, “Most people call me The Witch, but you can call me Dawson.” And then, for the first time in his existence, he had a friend.<br/><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>He realized that he couldn’t do the same thing he did while he was alive, not in Hell, it just wouldn’t work out. So, he asked Dawson if she had anywhere where he could stay. She had just the place. For the next 4 months, he slept on her couch.<br/><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>During those 4 months, they did a lot together. Whenever she went somewhere out of the house, unless she asked him to stay there, he would follow. He was her shadow. On the occasion she didn’t let him go with her, he would stay in the house, either writing in a journal she’d got for him or using her piano and guitar, writing songs, and playing his favorite ones. Though somehow he had always finished playing the songs right as she got home. She begged multiple times to listen to his music, but he almost always said no, unless the song was just one that he listens to.<br/><br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>At the end of the 4 months, they were the best of friends. Ski had finally decided to let Dawson hear one of his songs, he got to go out into his first battle with her, and he also got to see why people called her The Witch. That was a <em>scary</em> experience. That day, he realized that he didn’t know much about Dawson, besides what she had told him. One day, he asked Dawson, “I never really ask you much, but I realized that I don’t know much about your past. Do you have any family?” His voice echoed in her mind, the question still hanging heavily in the air.<br/><br/>She froze, glancing at him. Hesitating, she looked away. "I-" she paused. "Yeah. I had a family," she replies quietly. “What were they like?” She doesn't respond for a few moments. Shakily inhaling, she turns fully towards Ski. "They were abusive, disgusting, and hateful pieces of shits. The only one who I could ever count on was my sister. But me, being older, I had to try and protect her. She was there when our parents were murdered." She closes her eyes for a moment. "I couldn’t protect her then.” her voice broke, and for the first time, he saw her show some sign of weakness. “I hated every damn moment with them, but she made it worth it. I pray to whatever Gods are out there that she never makes it to this literal hellhole."<br/><br/>There’s silence for a few minutes before Ski quietly says, “It sounds like your sister was great. I wish I had sisters or brothers, then maybe I would still be alive, living with them.” He pauses again, and then asks, “How did you die? You’ve heard my story, and I want to hear yours.”<br/><br/>She dropped the book she had in her hand, startled by the question. For a good few moments, she again didn't respond, and he almost thought he crossed a line until she spoke up. "I was murdered by....by someone who I thought was very dear to me. Stuffed, and left to bleed out inside of a costume. I woke up here. Soon, I became an overlord. I met Alastor, and I found you. That's as far as my story goes."<br/><br/>They didn’t talk that much for the rest of the day, but Ski knew that she needed to be comforted. Her past was a touchy subject. In the evening, he hugged her and said,<br/><br/>“Dawson, I’m sorry about what happened to you. I know I couldn’t have done anything, but if I could have, I would have. I’ll always be there if you need me.”<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>The next day, Dawson came to him.<br/><br/>“Hey, Ski.”<br/><br/>“Yes?”<br/><br/>She approaches him. “I’m going to be going away for a while,” she starts.<br/><br/>“Radio Demon’s wanting me to come with him to the princess’s ‘Passion Project’.”<br/><br/>She sighs, looking away. “You could…come, if you want.”<br/><br/>Ski responded without hesitation. “Sure, why not.”<br/><br/>Then he thought about it for a second and asked, “Wait, what exactly is this ‘Passion Project?’”<br/><br/>Chuckling, she runs a hand through her hair. “I thought you might be interested.” She replies. “Her name is Charlie, and she wants to open a hotel with hopes of…rehabilitating demons, allowing them to get into heaven.” His mouth gapes wide open.<br/>A hotel to heaven? That meant… “I’m in. When are we going?”<br/><br/>She gives him a dazzling grin. “Now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Enjoy your stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You spilt, LIPSTICK, IN MY VALENTINO WHITE BAG????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>alas, chapter 4 is finally done! thank you all for being patient! we're going to try and set up a weekly update schedule for this soon, but as blade kindly pointed out last chapter, this fic continues as the roleplay does! so we can only do so much at a time.</p><p>We have 200 hits! Thank you guys so much! If you enjoy the fic, then send it to your friends! (pls)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she stared at the demon who'd just walked into the doors of the hotel, her eyes widened just a fraction. She looked...<em>achingly</em> familiar.</p><p>For a moment she was reminded of her sister, but she quickly shot that idea out of the window. Her sister wasn't here. She continued to stand by the bar, Husk grumbling quietly to himself every few moments. Keeping an eye on the newbie, she narrowed her gaze suspiciously as the demon made her way over to them.</p><p>Ski, laying on the ground nearby, watched the entire exchange with curiosity. He'd never seen Dawson tense up so quickly around new demons. Usually, they'd either run away in fear, clear the street as she walked past, or challenge her. It was actually comical.</p><p>But the look in her eyes now...was almost frightening. It was then that the demon spoke. </p><p>"Excuse me, is this the Rehabilitation Hotel?" </p><p>Dawson nearly screamed. That voice. It <em>was</em> her sister. As the minutes ticked on, silence ringing throughout the lobby, the demon looked as if she was about to run. Dawson took in her appearance. She had ears now, and a tail. The tips of said appendages were white, and she had a few streaks of teal in her hair. She almost smiled, teal had been Keyla's favorite color.  It was at this point that everyone's favorite blonde haired princess skipped down the stairs. </p><p>"Hey, Husk, can yo-" Charlie paused, spotting the female in the lobby. "Hello! Welcome to the Happy Hotel!" Charlie bounced excitedly, walking up to the estranged demon. "The sign says Hazb-" "Ignore the sign please!" Charlie interrupted, slightly peeved at Alastor for changing the name of the hotel. She'd seen it early that morning and <em>flipped.</em></p><p>Clearing her throat, the princess continued. "Would you like to book a room?" She asked, her smile widening. The woman nodded, before pausing. "I-I don't have any money." She said, defeated. Dawson felt bad for her, wanting nothing more than to scoop her sister into a hug at that moment. "That's okay! Rent and food are free here! Your payment will be working towards a better life, free from sin~!" Charlie practically sang. After a moment's thought, the woman nodded her head as Charlie lead her away, seemingly pulling a clipboard from nowhere.</p><p>---</p><p>Nightly didn’t know what she’d expected when she walked through the doors of the newly opened “Happy Hotel” or rather, “Hazbin Hotel”.</p><p>But it probably wasn’t this. Currently, she was trapped in an awkward silence with the other woman—whom she recognized as the witch—sitting on the far end of the sofa. The 18+ Grunkle Stan, or Husk as the others called him, was still in the same place at the bar, in the same stool, with the same alcohol in his hand. Charlie was gone, having left a moment ago to file her paperwork as the newest guest in the hotel.</p><p>There was…some kind of, spider? Sitting at the bar with Husk, shamelessly flirting and horribly failing. The sight was almost amusing, if her anxiety wasn’t shooting through the roof. She’d always hated being around people that were unfamiliar, the feeling of being left out or alone in a room with people she didn’t know was always horrid. Or, hotel in this case.</p><p>At least they weren’t trying to speak with he—</p><p>“Hey! Who’s this broad?” The spider suddenly noticing her, after having turned around.</p><p>Nightly growled. “Oh, you’re one to talk.” She replied, her ears lying flat against her head.</p><p>“Sheesh, was just askin’ a fuckin’ question, princess.” The spider replied. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>It was then—thank the lord—that Charlie walked in. “Hey! Ah, I see you’ve met Angel.” She took notice of the two glaring at each other. Nightly turned her attention back to Charlie, nodding her head.</p><p>“Well, that’s good!” the Princess chirped. “Hey, Dawson, can you give Nightly a tour of the hotel? Vaggie and I have some plans, and this was kiiinda unexpected. If not, it’s totally fine!” she asked, her voice laced with happiness that nightly couldn’t really fathom. Who could maintain such a happy attitude in this literal hell?</p><p>The Witch—or, Dawson, as the others so casually called her—promptly stood up, giving a curt nod. “Of course.” Was her simple reply.</p><p>Nightly’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, her ears still in their flat position. She didn’t trust this…this witch who’d so proudly shared her sister’s name.</p><p>She briefly wondered if her Dawson was down here.</p><p>Being pulled out of her thoughts, she stood up, brushing the imaginary dust from her black pants, and adjusting her hoodie. Some clothes she’d stolen from a nearby shop, but that was beside the point. She’d made it up to the owner anyways, by stopping a local thief, ironically.</p><p>That was a fun day.</p><p>Glancing around at the tenants of the hotel, and quite frankly avoiding the witch’s eyes, she walked beside the overlord as they made their way to the large, spiraling staircase that lead up to the second floor out of many in the hotel.</p><p>--</p><p>As she only half-listened to the commentary from the overlord, she glanced around at the different room numbers on many different doors littering the hallway they were currently standing in.</p><p>“This is what we call the main hall,” the witch gestured to the large room that was, in all honesty, more like a corridor than a small hallway.</p><p>“Here we’ve got most of the main rooms, though there are several more floors like this. Your room number is,” she paused, squinting at the piece of paper Charlie had earlier given her.</p><p>“69.” She mumbled the number distastefully. “That should be right around the corner here. I’ll show you in a mo.” She spoke. Nightly bit back a small laugh. 69. <em>Nice</em>.</p><p>Sighing, and face palming, the witch lead her around a few other rooms, before showing Nightly to her designated suite.</p><p>Turning the corner, Nightly froze as she bumped into someone. She opened her eyes and only saw red. Quickly backing away, she looked up to see a tall man, clad completely in red.</p><p>“Ah. Nightly, this is Alastor.” The witch introduced, a hint of fondness present in her voice,</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, sweetheart!” he spoke ecstatically, white noise and static lacing his voice.</p><p>Eagerly shaking her hand of which he took, his seemingly endless smile <strong>somehow widened.</strong></p><p>
  <em>“Quite a pleasure!”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stir the Pot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>but i know we'll meet again, some sunny day...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HOLY-<br/>WE'VE REACHED 300 HITS???? wHAT??????? HOW??</p><p>THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!<br/>honestly i never expected this to blow up like that, but THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO US!</p><p>Comments are appreciated! We tend to push out chapters faster for some reason unrelated when people comment-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart! Quite a pleasure!" He spoke ecstatically as he held out a hand for her to shake. Nightly narrowed her eyes in caution.<br/>
She'd heard about this radio demon, and she knew what he was capable of. Or she thought she knew.<br/>
<br/>
Glancing to the witch, who was watching in amusement, she turned back to the red-clad demon towering over her. Carefully setting her hand in his, she shook his hand in greeting. She would have sworn that his smile almost widened at the action. She suppressed a grimace, giving a cautious smile back up at the demon, before he swiftly tugged his hand back. She internally cursed herself for her ears moving on their own accord, flattening against her head. </p><p>Backing up, she stood beside the witch. She didn't trust either of them, but she sure as hell wasn't going to waltz over to the radio demon's side. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized that said radio demon had been conversing with the witch beside her, and shortly leaving afterwards. But of course, not before addressing her. Unfortunately.</p><p>"It was absolutely an honor to be meeting you, my dear!" He cheerfully addressed Nightly. The bastard. "I do hope we'll be seeing each other again!" With that, and a small wave, the radio demon departed. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, Nightly turned back to the witch. "So that's the infamous radio demon?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes. And I wouldn't be underestimating him due to his...<em>charming </em>personality. He can be quite unpredictable." she cautioned the smaller demon. "I-I wasn't!" Nightly quickly defended her self. "I was just curious...he freaks me out." The witch...giggled? "He tends to leave that impression on most." she smiled at Nightly, for the first time. </p><p>Nightly felt a small warmth in her chest. The smile looked genuine. Why did this feel so familiar? She shakily returned the smile as the witch led them into Room 69. The room was large, beautiful red and golden wallpaper covered the interior, like the rest of the hotel. The carpet was soft and plush, cream-colored shag. Straight ahead of them, there was a carved wooden desk, maroon wood matching the décor perfectly. Moving her eyes further up, the wall ahead adorned a large window, golden-stained wood lining the frame. </p><p>As the witch led her in, she took in the rest of the room. </p><p>To her right, was a large bed, made with dark red quilts and comforters, pillows everywhere, yet somehow neatly arranged. There was a large walk-in closet to the left of the bed, along with a small wooden nightstand between the bed and the wall on the right side, perfectly matching the intricate desk she'd seen a moment before. There was yet another window on the wall she'd been facing a moment ago, a few feet away from the first one. It was a beautiful bay window, pillows neatly stacked up against the window.</p><p>Red-tinted strings of lights were hung up around the bed frame, the windows, and the closet. There was also a large maroon dresser inside of the walk-in closet, and she had no doubt there was more inside. </p><p>Stunned by the sheer size- and the beautiful  decorations-of the room, she stood, awe-struck next to the witch who was smiling again, finding Nightly's gaping expression amusing. "Will this be adequate?" she asked, almost rhetorically. "I-Yeah-This is...this is incredible!" Nightly gushed. Turning back to the witch, she smiled widely. "Thank you!" She said, looking around at the room.</p><p>Nodding, the witch said her goodbyes as she left the room, closing the door as she left Nightly to her own devices for the remainder of the night.</p><p>---------</p><p>Dawson cursed herself internally. Why was she letting down her guard around this demon, whom she'd just met less than an hour ago? She forced her soft smile to drop as soon as she walked out the door. </p><p>Why did this feel so familiar? Why was it just so...natural to trust this demon? She mentally berated herself. She knew better. Don't feel. It will only lead to pain. Don't get attached.</p><p>But she'd said the same thing when she met Alastor, and look how well that ended-</p><p>the two were practically best friends! </p><p>Hell, he'd taught her French, they'd play the piano together, they'd go on murderous rampages, <em>waltzing through the blood of their enemies together during the dark evenings of the night.</em></p><p>They were nearly inseparable! </p><p>So what was going to happen with this new demon? Why did she feel so compelled to comfort the smaller demon when Alastor had been intimidating her?</p><p>Dawson didn't know what or how she was feeling. She was <em>confused</em>. She knew that. </p><p>Glancing down the hall to her door--which had been <em>conveniently </em>placed only four doors down from Nightly's--she debated on just going straight to bed. But it was too early. She glanced at a nearby clock, ticking away on the wall. It was only 7:28 pm. She sighed. </p><p>Going back downstairs, and entering the large double-doors that led into the kitchen, she was met with the sight of Alastor, his suit jacket off, leaving him in his red button-down shirt with a red apron tied around his waist, with the words "Don't kiss the cook" embroidered into it. She couldn't help but smile at that. His head snapped in her direction, seeing who'd entered his precious kitchen. Seeing it was only her, he slightly relaxed. "Ah, hello my dear! I've already started on sauteing the meat, would you be a doll and dice those vegetables for me?" he asked, returning to the skillet on the stove of which he was tending to. She nodded, already tying her hair back, along with a black apron matching Al's. </p><p>As she started on preparing the colorful vegetables for his mother's Jambalaya recipe, she attempted to make some conversation. </p><p>"So, what'd you think of the newbie?" she asked, skillfully dicing the bell peppers. He chuckled, his back still turned to her. "Nightly? She's peculiar, that's a given." he speaks, measuring out some rice. Dawson hums, finishing off the vegetables. </p><p>And it continued like that, small talk between the two as they prepared dinner.</p><p>--</p><p>Alastor hadn't really known what he'd expected from the smaller demon. Yet, as he stood there, shaking her hand, he decided this would be a <em>very </em>entertaining game for him. Yes, she would an interesting pawn. His smile widened. He could see it now!</p><p>He'd drive her to<em> insanity</em>, to the point of ripping one's hair out, and she'd be <em>begging </em>him for the sweet release of a second death. Maybe he'd trap her in his microphone. An eternal life of darkness. He'd, of course, come back every few millennia to possibly feed, and/or torture the young one. </p><p>Lost in thought, he almost hadn't noticed Dawson speaking to him. "I was just showing Nightly here to her room." he hummed, nodding. "Well, I won't keep you, then!" he gave his goodbyes as he headed down into the kitchen, where he knew she'd soon join him. </p><p>Yes, this was going to be an <em>entertaining</em> turn of events. </p><p>As he entered the kitchen, still thinking about his latest game, he started on that night's dinner.</p><p>Not long after, Dawson entered after him. </p><p>"So what'd you think of the newbie?" She'd asked him. </p><p>He smirked, moving to get the rice from the bin in the pantry. "Nightly?" he asks, seeing her nod her head in confirmation. He paused. "She's peculiar, that's a given." he spoke carefully. He wasn't sure if he'd share his plans with her or not. </p><p>As they conversed, his mind lingered on the strange girl upstairs. <em>'It's just because I'm eager!' </em>he convinced himself.</p><p>Yes. Eager. That's all.</p><p>
  <em>But why did he feel this strange urge to rip into her soft flesh, dragging his claws across her neck, hearing her scream his na-</em>
</p><p>Woah. Enough of those thoughts. He gaped at himself. What the hell was that?</p><p>Enough of that. It's dinner time, anyways. </p><p>Time to gather the others.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his throat, Alastor untied his apron, shakily leaving the kitchen as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hpapy thanksgiveninhg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>when Thanksgiving dinner doesn't go as planned...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Thanksgiving!! Thank you all so much for the love on this story!! We appreciate you all!<br/>note: this chapter was not beta read- editing is for cowards11!!!!!!one!11!1!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving Dinner was supposed to be a calm, happy event. Family would gather around, singing lovely hymns, eating feasts together, sitting around the warm fireplace, setting up the tree in preparation for Christmas. All in all, it was a joyous time filled with love. So, naturally, she was excited.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently things didn't work like that in hell. Since she'd arrived, she'd never celebrated any holidays. She didn't <em>have</em> anyone to celebrate with.</p><p>No, in hell, Thanksgiving was different. She'd been taught from a young age to expect nothing from those around her. That way she'd avoid being disappointed. But Keyla Lynn--better used to Nightly, now,-- was used to being disappointed. She was used to hardship- She was <em>used </em>to crying herself to sleep. So when Charlie and Alastor came bounding down the stairs at 9 in the morning, demanding everyone get up and start helping prepare the <em>massive </em>dinner that would be fed tonight, she was...surprised. </p><p>It wasn't a <em>bad </em>surprise, per se. It was..nice. She'd only been at the hotel for a couple of weeks, yet she'd already started loosening up around the others. She'd quickly found a friend in Angel Dust. He'd always be there, even when he wasn't wanted. He'd found her one night, crying on the couch in the foyer, because the sheer <em>shock and terror </em>that came with her regular nightmares. She'd never shown any kind of weakness to anyone at the hotel, however. It was practically <em>law </em>to her. Don't appear weak. But that night, when Angel found her and embraced her, whispering "Cultural Shock, happens to the best of us," she laughed. She actually <em>laughed. </em>She wouldn't tell him it was her nightmares, not the hotel-- of course, but the thought was..nice. She hadn't found a real friend since she was <em>alive </em>as a kid. </p><p>She was hesitant, at first. Nightly didn't know who she could trust.  And rightfully so-- this was hell, after all. But she soon found herself warming up to the other residents. </p><p>So as she stood there, hair tied back, she smiled as Angel popped out another inappropriate joke, Alastor smacking him upside the head without missing a beat. She watched as Charlie playfully lectured the spider, before turning to the large oven to check on the two turkeys that were roasting. Nightly felt calm, and at peace with the others there. Vaggie and Husk were lounging in the other room, softly conversing. </p><p>Turning back to the pot of boiling water, she smiled a she stirred in the instant Stove Top brand dressing. </p><p>For the first time since she left the earthly plane, she had a family.</p><p>-------</p><p>Meanwhile our girl Dawson was feeling the exact <em>opposite. </em>She was tense. Spacing out, Alastor had to bring her back to reality on multiple occasions. </p><p>She didn't like this. She didn't like the fact that they were acting as if everything were normal. As if Nightly <em>wasn't </em>standing a mere few feet from her. </p><p>As if her sister <em>wasn't  </em>in the same kitchen with her. Cooking the same meal. As if they were children again. </p><p>She couldn't <em>stand </em>it. Every now and again, Charlie would send her a worried glance, but the Witch would brush it off, smiling at the princess and reassuring her. </p><p>She sighed quietly as she set the large dinner table. She counted plates, placing utensils and silverware where it was needed. Folding napkins to rid the plaguing thoughts dwelling painfully in her mind. </p><p>She'd have to tell them eventually--that Keyla was her sister. She just couldn't. Not right now. </p><p>She finished setting the table, heading back into the large kitchen to finish preparing the food.</p><p>Dawson would have to deal with this later. Right now, it was time for supper.</p><p>She only hoped things would go smoothly.</p><p>----------</p><p>Alastor hummed a familiar tune, his smile soft yet still widely placed. He loved cooking. It had always been a passion of his up top. Whisking the gravy he'd been preparing, he thought of his dear mother. Yes, she was the only thing that kept his sanity in tact when he was alive. Even now, he thought of her often. Alastor McCarthy was the son of a absolutely brilliant woman, and he loved her very much. she'd taught him everything he'd known about cooking! </p><p>He thoughtfully glanced at Nightly. He berated himself internally. He'd lost a bit of control when he had met her. He hadn't known what had come over him. But it wasn't good. Then, he spared a glance at Dawson. She met his eyes, before bashfully looking away. </p><p>He'd have to deal with that issue as well. He grimly looked back to the stove. </p><p>Yes, he'd known for sometime now that the smaller demon had developed a romantic attraction to him. Though, he knew he didn't feel the same. The only type of love he'd ever felt in his entire existence had been towards his dearest mother. He had no idea about <em>this </em>kind of feeling. But he knew he valued her deeply as a companion, a friend, a partner in crime. But nothing more. Family, even, if he was being generous. </p><p>Though as the weeks had drug on, he'd been spending more and more time around the cat--wolf?--demon. She'd been wary around him at first, which was understandable, but she'd slowly grown to him. Yes, Nightly was one he found enjoyed his company, and vice versa. Though when he looked at Nightly, he felt a small fluttering in the pit of his stomach. He'd see the way she'd pull her hair up in a messy bun, or coo at Ski, the random dog that'd followed Dawson to the hotel. He couldn't explain it, but he thought she'd looked..beautiful in those moments. </p><p>Yes, that was the word.</p><p>Now good ol' Al here wasn't one to be a coward, or one to ignore his feelings. He'd always kept in touch with himself particularly well, though this was confusing him. He didn't have much experience with being confused. </p><p> Gently pulling the pan off of the burner, he shook those thoughts from his head. </p><p>It was time for Thanksgiving Dinner. </p><p>He smiled. The last time he'd ever celebrated the holidays was with his beloved mother and her cat, which she'd affectionately named 'Noodle.'</p><p>He sat down, right as Nightly set herself next to him. He felt himself smiling just a <em>bit </em>wider, but he didn't know why. Dawson, sitting across from Nightly. Angel sitting next to Husker, who was on Dawson's left. Vaggie, taking place to her right, next to Charlie, who was sitting on the other side of Al.</p><p>He could practically <em>taste </em>the tension in the air. </p><p>Oh yes, this would most certainly be <em>interesting.</em></p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>As they began to dig into the meal, Dawson picked at her food thoughtfully. "So, Nightly. How have you been enjoying your stay here?" She asked politely. </p><p>Nightly paused, mid-bite. She set her fork down gingerly. "Well, it's been pretty good." She replied after a moment of silence. "Everyone here is so kind and welcoming.." she trailed of. Dawson cringed. She wanted nothing more than to spit out the truth.</p><p>"I'm glad you're enjoying your time here." She responded, a cold edge in her tone. </p><p>Meanwhile the others started their own small conversations. Charlie, sensing the air of awkwardness between the two, spoke up. "So, Dawson! How do you know Nightly here?" she asked innocently. Dawson froze, immediately feeling Alastor and Nightly's gazes land on her. "I," she chuckled breathlessly. "I don't know her, Charlie." Dawson corrected. "Oh? But you told me so much about her! Like her favorite color, her favorite songs, her sketchbo-" Charlie paused, noticing the glare on nightly's face.</p><p>"Have you been stalking me?" she asked, dangerously. "What the-No, I haven't!" Dawson quickly defended herself. "Then how the hell do you know all that about me??" she asked, standing up.</p><p>Dawson's eyes widened. "I-" she was cut off. "You liar! You've been going through my stuff, haven't you??" Nightly growled. Dawson stood up, not noticing how everyone else's conversations had been paused. "I haven't touched any of your things! Don't assume something you have no clue about!" she spoke, on the verge of yelling </p><p>Nightly's eyes narrowed. "Then how??" she urged. After a moment she scoffed. "I knew it! You're nothing but a dirty liar." she insulted. Suddenly, the lights dimmed as Dawson looked back up, her eyes both now black with white pinpricks as pupils. Nightly growled, her claws extending as her hair nearly stood.</p><p>"I <strong>am many things, Mrs. Lynn. But I am no liar." </strong>she growled out. </p><p>"..How did you know my last name?!" Nightly yelled. Dawson opened her mouth, only to be cut off. "No, I deserve to know! Are you stalking me? How do you know my name???" she yelled. "YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A B-" she was abruptly cut off. </p><p> </p><p>"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Exit Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welcome to wonderland, we've got it all. potions and pastries that make you grow tall...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>"</span></em><b><em>I</em></b> <b><em>am many things, Mrs. Lynn. But I am no liar." </em></b><em><span>she growled out. </span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"..How did you know my last name?!" Nightly yelled. Dawson opened her mouth, only to be cut off. "No, I deserve to know! Are you stalking me? How do you know my name???" she yelled. "YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A B-" she was abruptly cut off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frozen, Nightly paused. Sister? That couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>be true! She hadn’t seen her sister in so long, and the witch looked nothing like her! Well, except for the hair. The hair was the right color. But that was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing even remotely similar! Nightly couldn’t believe this nonsense. Finally turning back to D-The witch, she scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister? Yeah, right!” she forced a sarcastic laugh. “And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>God! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Likely story.” She glared harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Witch’s face was dark. Scooting her chair back with an audible </span>
  <em>
    <span>screech, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she moved to leave. “Wait, how did you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>I had a sister?!” Nightly’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson froze. Swiftly turning back to Nightly, she retorted. “Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>your sister!” Nightly shook her head. “Then tell me something only she would know. How did you die?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson stiffened. Her death had always been a touchy subject. She hated looking back on that day. It had been the cause of many horrid nights laying in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly sneered. “That’s what I thought. You’re nothing but a lying, manipulative overlord. Just like the rest of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Nightly moved to leave the table, Dawson moved with speed quicker than she knew she could harness. Grabbing her arm, she pulled Nightly closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off of me-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freddy’s.” Dawson spoke quietly, looking into Nightly’s colored eyes. One was a beautiful emerald green, the other a deep ocean blue. The other girl stiffened under her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to the others, as if just remembering they were even there, Dawson sheepishly smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll uh, take this elsewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only after they’d left that Angel spit out his food almost comically-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly was in...shock, to put it simply. After all this time, she was actually here? Her sister, whom she’d lost carelessly? That scream </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>haunted her. The mangled, bloodied corps- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped her train of thoughts. That wasn’t what she needed to focus on right now. She shakily took in a breath as Dawson led them upstairs, into Nightly’s now familiar room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she wasn’t fully convinced yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How-How did you know that?” Nightly asked quietly. Dawson sighed, releasing the other demon’s arm and running a hand down her face. A nervous habit, of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older girl turned around to fully face her. “Are you really going to make me say it a third time?” she murmured thoughtfully. “Ask anything you wish, but I assure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dawson responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly frowned. She then thought for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dawson asked, frowning for a moment and matching the other demon’s expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. When is my birthday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson grins, her expression lifting. “July 4th, 1975.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly’s eyes widened a bit. She paused, silence ringing throughout the room, creating an awkward atmosphere between the two girls. “Okay..and what’s my name?” she tested, sending Dawson a quizzical glance.\</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keyla Lynn. That one was easy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nobody </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the entirety of Hell knew her name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was this..could it be? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Daws?” she asked quietly. Nodding, the other girl quickly embraced her. Hugging her back, Nightly felt her eyes become moist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson also tearing up, pulled away after a moment. “Yeah. It’s me, Kat.” She spoke after a moment. Nightly wiped her eyes, as did Dawson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get down here?” Dawson asked, after a moment. “...how long have you been here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly hesitated, glancing away for a moment. “Eh..nearly 4.” She spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“4..4 what?” Dawson asked warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..years.” Nightly winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry..if I had’ve known you were here..-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s fine!” Nightly quickly reassured her. “I didn’t know you were here either, so..” Dawson nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. So..now what?” she asked. “I’m..not sure.” Dawson spoke. Nightly watched as her sister thoughtfully hummed for a moment. “Well, the others know we’re conversing, so I don’t think we’ll be bothered for a bit..” Dawson slowly responded. Nightly grinned, seeing where it was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could catch up?” She suggested. Dawson nodded, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the night drew on, the girls spoke for what felt like hours. Catching up, talking about their lives in hell, and what they’d accomplished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wait, how do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>know the Radio Demon?” Nightly suddenly asked. Dawson groaned loudly, in a joking manner. “Alastor? He’s an overlord. It was bound to happen eventually, honestly.” Dawson replied. Nightly nodded, humming thoughtfully. “Is he really as horrible as everyone down here says?” she asked again after a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson chuckled. “Yes.” she answered simply. When Nightly didn’t respond after a few seconds, she continued. “He’s..an interesting one, that’s for sure. He has his moments. Most of the time he’s pretty calm, but he has this..” she waved her hand in the air for emphasis. “..menacing air about him, y’know? Even though we’re on the same level, I always worry about what would happen if I were to go too far. For all that is holy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never touch him-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dawson finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly nodded, taking in this information. </span>
</p><p><span>What neither of them realized was the looming shadow in the corner of the room, taking on a mysteriously familiar shape of a certain deer</span> <span>demon.</span></p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Alastor eventually left the girls alone, as much as he had wanted his shadow to report to him everything they’d be doing, it did take an awful amount of his power and it was quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>draining </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait..you never did tell me how you died, Nightly.” Dawson brings up sometime during the night. Nightly froze, sighing loudly. “I knew this was coming..” she chuckles dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember Uncle Will?” Dawson paled. “Oh- Oh no..” she murmured. Nightly nodded. Deciding not to go into too much detail, she spoke once more. “I, uh, was..</span>
  <em>
    <span>springlocked.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nightly spoke. Dawson glared into seemingly nothing. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she quietly cursed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly later had reassured her of the events of her death, explaining that she too had been a bit too trusting of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the two passed out in the early hours of the morning. Both feeling a bit of peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up early wasn’t something Nightly had always been good at. Sure, it was different when she was still in school. Her sister had always forced her to attend, even without parents, because she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘valued’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>her education. She scoffed at the memory. She knew her sister had cared, but come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>honestly they both knew she’d never be using slope formulas and quadratic equations in real life. Hell, she never did!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she’d always secretly enjoyed sleeping in on those weekend or holiday mornings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she woke up </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span> to someone, she started to panic. Glancing down at the sleeping form of Dawson, she laughed quietly, as the events of the night before came rushing back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling her throat dry and a bit sore, she decided she’d need a glass of water. Carefully stepping out from underneath the warm duvet, she slipped on her pair of faux fur slippers and glanced at the clock. 8:45. Not too bad, then. Usually she’d sleep a little longer, but this was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly closing the door behind her, she strolled down the dimly lit hallway and made her way down to the lobby, entering the double-doored kitchen that felt as if it belonged in a restaurant. Well, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hotel, she supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though as soon as she opened the door, she was met with the back of a familiar radio demon. She froze, but then realized he hadn’t yet noticed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, she debated on gunning it or continuing on her early-morning-escapade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While her mind was screaming at her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run the hell away, </span>
  </em>
  <span>her throat protested. She dwelled on the feeling of cool water soothing her sore throat, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mission Impossible: Sneak Past the Radio Demon.’  </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly making her way to the sink that was on her right, she carefully slid past several counters, opening the cupboard gingerly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>turning to the faucet-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Good morning, my dear!” a cheerful voice startled her out of her trance. Yelping, the cup dropped from her grip, as her ears fell flat on her head, her tail raising in alarm. Tripping over seemingly nothing, she found herself on the cold tiled floor, the radio demon looming above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mirthless laugh escaped her, as she realized the predicament she was in. Sparing a glance up, she crab-walked backwards a bit, putting some distance between her and the deer demon standing over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- G-Good morning!” She responded, internally swearing at herself for the stutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grin, ever so wide, remained the same as he leaned down. Offering her a hand, he ecstatically replied: “Yes! Greetings, my dear! I see you’ve gotten yourself into a little..</span>
  <em>
    <span>predicament, there.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his voice deepened near the end, the static almost disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed slightly, giving his hand a suspicious glance before ultimately deciding ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, if I die today at least I’ll be at peace.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span> and grabbing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling her up swiftly with strength she didn’t know he possessed, his smile turned slightly..sinister? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what would a dame like yourself be doing down here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked, his voice taking on a menacing tone that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely </span>
  </em>
  <span>noticeable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh,” she swallowed thickly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I required liquid sustenance known as water-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she spoke without thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression paused, as if truly processing her words. Then, the bastard laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then who am I to stop you!” he responded, before snapping. The glass was suddenly back on the counter, filled with water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy!” he spoke, before turning back to the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you..?” she responded, her words filled with warning as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>sniffed </span>
  </em>
  <span>the water that she realized was normal, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not poisoned.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Huh.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Emptying the glass, she placed it into the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back around, she was met face-to-face with the one and only bane of her existence, Alastor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And one more thing, dear..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>his hands came up to grasp her shoulders. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck oh fuck oh shit goddamn it fucking bullshi-’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>her mind sent red flags at the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t disturb me while I’m working in </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>my kitchen.”  </em>
  </b>
  <span>He pinned her against the wall, twirling a stray strand of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dearest?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he asked rhetorically, his voice lowering an octave. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Damn.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, her face nearly as red as his hair. His half-lidded eyes opened fully, before he cheerfully clapped his hands together, somehow on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How does he fucking do tha-’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely splendid, my darling!” This bastard actually had the nerve to sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At the wave of his hand, signalling dismissal, she dashed out of the large kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell was that about? Why was her face a freaking </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherry? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>---</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up alone was something Dawson had grown accustomed to. Waking up, in her sister’s room, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell, </span>
  </em>
  <span>however, was different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she’d panicked. Oh, she’d almost had an anxiety attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the rush of the previous nights’ events came back to her. She’d calmed down, before ultimately getting up and making up the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. She hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. It was good to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>familiar in this quite literal hell hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she was lost in thought, she heard a distinct scratching noise at the door. Opening it gingerly, she looked down at the large dog that had planted himself in front of the cherry-colored mahogany. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, she opened it wider as Ski trotted in the room. Closing the door, she turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you just left me there! With no food!” he whined, jokingly. She giggled, patting his head. “Honestly, I’m sorry Ski. I was just so caught up in what happened..” She trailed off. His expression immediately softened. “About that..was she really your sister?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “You remember the one I told you about?” he nodded. “That was her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ski laid on the carpet thoughtfully. “That explains a lot.” He spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, she kneeled by him on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when the door opened. Looking up, she met her sister’s eyes. “Hey.” she spoke, softly. Nightly closed the door behind her, before quite literally face-planting on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson raised an eyebrow. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>was that about?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly groaned. After a moment, she flipped onto her back and sat up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a run-in with Bambi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson’s expression remained blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly snorted. “Bambi. Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so scary, stay out of my kitchen11!11! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Radio demon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog snorted-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, the dog-?!” Nightly turned to the large animal, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait- What happened in the kitchen?” Dawson asked, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly sighed, recalling the events of what transpired on the lower floor. Dawson stared, mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..do you KNOW how dangerous that was-” she was abruptly cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah! Please, el chulo de fresa doesn’t even know who he’s messing with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson coughed loudly, while Ski once again </span>
  <em>
    <span>snorted out a laugh. What the fu-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I-I don’t know what that means- </span>
  </em>
  <span>But you realize you could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” Dawson scolded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly shrugged. “I can handle myself.” she replied. “Also, what the hell is up with that dog? Is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson, having calmed down, turned to her. “Oh- Hmm.” She paused, having a silent conversation with the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Ski. I found him one night, and he’s been with me ever since.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly aww’d, crouching down to the dog. Cooing at him, she scratched between his ears and on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Ski was loving this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson rolled her eyes as her sister pet the dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both shocked out of their trance as a shout sounded from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast is ready~!” a familiar radio demon shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to face the music.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick trip back to her room, Dawson walked down the large spiral staircase leading to the lobby. She hadn’t seen where Nightly had run off to, but she supposed she’d see her at the dining room table for breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked, her shoes clicking on the tiled floors, she became aware of a faint tapping behind her. A glance back confirmed that it was Ski following her. Smiling to herself, she continued her destination towards the dining room that was placed behind the kitchen--only accessible through the kitchen itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parting the two double-doors, she was immediately hit with the aroma of that morning’s dish, of which she had yet to know just what exactly was on the menu. Knowing Alastor, probably some New Orleans’ dish like Yakamein. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way gracefully across the kitchen floor, her eyes scanning the pristine workspace. How’d he clean up so fast? Ah, well, that wasn’t exactly of importance right this second. As she neared the second door, she could hear the sounds of the residents conversing with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ears automatically picking up on her sister’s voice, she hummed quietly as she reached for the doorknob, twisting it and gently giving the wooden blockade a push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be met with most of the residents gathered near the large mahogany table, still placing the dishes and utensils. Eyes shifting to the others in the room, she took notice of her sister standing in the corner, arms crossed, speaking with Angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she walked further into the room, she was pulled aside by a familiar blonde-haired princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Charlie began. “Are you okay? I haven’t gotten a chance to speak with you about what happened last night.” she asked, worry lacing her tone. The thought of Charlie caring about her made a warmth arise in her chest. Charlie </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn’t belong in a place like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright, thank you Charlie.” she reassured, laying a hand on the other girl’s shoulder. Nodding, Charlie still looked hesitant. Dawson rose an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something else, Charlie?” she asked knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just..” Charlie bit her lip, her hands coming to her chest and holding each other. “You called Nightly your sister..” she spoke. Dawson nodded. “Yes. I did,” she replied. Charlie continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So..is she?” Dawson hummed. “She is.” Charlie gasped, her eyes practically filled with stars. “This is amazing!! I can’t believe you were reunited!” She nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>danced </span>
  </em>
  <span>and for a moment Dawson thought she might break out in song again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, she calmed down the princess as they gathered around the table, all taking seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Nightly sat to the left of Dawson, while Angel placed himself on her right. Charlie took her seat as head of the table, while Alastor took the other seat on the end. Husk was on the left of Alastor, while Angel was on his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a gathering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they dished up, breakfast was starting rather smoothly. Small talk, here and there, innuendos from Angel constantly, causing everyone to simultaneously groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, it was good. Until it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the girls had planned on </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventually </span>
  </em>
  <span>telling everyone that they were, in fact siblings, but it just hadn’t seemed like the right time to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be one person who popped the question. And not the fun kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Dawson,” Angel started. “Ya called Nightly yer sister last night!” he pointed out, Alastor nodding in the background as Vaggie and Niffty’s attention turned to her and said girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” she hummed, setting her napkin on the table. “Nightly and I are in fact sisters.” she spoke. Nightly nodded. “Yeah. We hadn’t known it at first, but we found out last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel snorted. “You mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>havin’ an orgy up there?” he joked. Dawson groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly sighed. “No. We weren’t.” She held back a chuckle, which provoked Angel into winking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson rolled her eyes fondly at the two playfully bickering. Suddenly, Alastor’s voice cut through the chattering of the other demons next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your parents?” He spoke curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson tensed immediately. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nightly do the same. She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘parents’</span>
  </em>
  <span> were abusive, horrid and downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She spat hatefully. She glanced at Nightly, who was clenching her fists tightly. “Our </span>
  <b>
    <em>‘parents’</em>
  </b>
  <span>, are dead.” Dawson finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dawson finished her sentence, she turned to Nightly who was silent beside her. The skin of her palms were now broken, red leaking through her claws. Standing up quickly, she excused herself from the table before swiftly exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i can't believe you've done this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>no chance, no way, i won't say it. no, no.<br/>this scene won't play, i won't say it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 8: Tightrope </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawson watched as Nightly ran off, sighing. She probably should have known better than to bring up the subject of their </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Nightly in the room. She knew it was a sore subject to the other girl, but for some reason that hadn’t stopped her. Setting her own utensil down softly, she turned to the others as they were staring at the door that Nightly had run out of only moments ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that all about?” Angel asked, a bit of worry lacing his tone. The others murmured questions similar, turning to Dawson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, before speaking up. “Nightly was probably affected the most by what they did,” she explained. Guilt building up in her chest, Dawson continued. “They would cheat on each other a lot..and they would even do it in the same house. It was sick. “ she glared off into the corner. “Our bedrooms were just down the hall, too. Hers was closer..and we’d hear it all. Our ‘father’ even sometimes hit our ‘mother’. It really messed up her perception of love and all that.” She finished. “Back then.. We were only kids. And then when our parents were murdered..Nightly witnessed it all. She was only 5, and I was 7 at the time. It was horrible..” she trailed off. “When I got back home that night..they were completely dismembered and she was hiding behind the couch shaking. I knew then that she’d seen the whole thing.” Dawson ended the horrid story. The others stared at her, mouths agape. Except for Alastor, who was listening intently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they’d had a bad childhood. Interesting. He hummed to himself. Their father wasn’t unlike his own disgrace of a ‘dad’. Why, his own father would beat him and his mother! That’s why he was Alastor’s first victim! He was most likely the reason Alastor had started killing in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d always protect his mother. His dearest mother, who he knew he’d never see again. But he was at peace with the fact that her kind heart would never make it into a place like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming back to reality, Alastor watched as the others cleaned up the remainder of breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm. This could be a good opportunity to gain her trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew years ago that he’d never be able to make a deal or torment the witch. But, her sister, </span>
  <em>
    <span>however..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. This would be entertaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dawson narrowed her eyes at Alastor. She knew that look. She knew his plotting face. He was up to something. She shook her head. She trusted him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mostly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running out the hotel, wind rushing past her as she ran farther and farther outside the limits of Pentagram City. Blurs of Black, Red, and Green flew by her peripherals as she ran. Running. She almost laughed. It was bittersweet, all she’d ever done was run. ‘I guess old habits die hard,’ she thought to herself as she came to a small clearing, the blood red water of a lake in her sights. The rushing sounds of water moving calmed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipping her hand in it, she was slightly surprised to feel the cool water. She’d expected it to be like blood or something of the sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>hell after all! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she ran her damp hand through her hair. She glanced around at the scenery. It was..calm. Nightly hadn’t expected hell to be this serene. Even with the ever-threatening blood red sky above her, and the crimson-coloured liquid in front of her, it was still peaceful. At least the trees were familiar. Though the bark was much darker than any normal tree, as if they were a type of redwood but more of a literal sense, they were still somewhat of a keepsake from her home back up top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling down near the edge of the lake, she listened to the calming ambience of the rushing water and the leaves rustling in the breeze that had picked up since her arrival. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was refreshing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, as if a fragile window, it shattered. Her fantasy fell apart as footsteps calmly approached her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening her eyes, wondering when she’d closed them, she turned around to see the one and only, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alastor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tracking her down was not hard. In fact, it was quite easy. Almost too easy, Alastor thought to himself as he followed her, from a close but not noticeable distance. Of course, this was truly a golden opportunity for the deer demon to gain some more insight on the smaller demon. The truth of the matter was, he didn’t really know anything about her. Close to nothing, actually, aside from what Dawson had told him and the others that is. And if there was one thing Alastor thought truly despicable, it was being left in the dark.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Metaphorically, of course! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he loved his shadows. In his own way. He could easily bend them to his every will, commanding them to do his bidding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they could be used for the occasional good deed, as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He only slaughtered those who deserved it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, okay, he was in hell, so there were many that fit into that category. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that rule still applied when he was alive as well! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d only lure away and end those who were truly carnal sinners. Murderers, Rapists, Pedophiles, and such. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t all bad!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Alastor thought of himself as a real gentleman! His mother had always taught him to be one, anyways,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ah, yes. He really did come from a different Era. A part of him missed the 20s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping back into reality--and literally, as he clicked his fingers instructing his shadows to cloak him as Nightly almost noticed his presence during the chase--he hid in the shadows, stalking almost as he watched her settle down near a small lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. Nature. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>sickeningly endearing. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>The one thing he couldn’t quite put his finger on, however, was why she looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>familiar.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he’d met her before?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Nah. He’d remember that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
  <em>
    <span>probably. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor watched as she quickly immersed herself with the nearby environment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always been a fan of nature and things, but he’d always been too busy to truly enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well. Better late than never!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiftly dropping his disguise, he slowly made his way over to her. Noticing his presence, she turned around quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ooh. He’d startled her. How entertaining! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ever-widening smile grew as he watched her compose herself, almost undetectably to the untrained eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alastor? What are you doing here?” she spoke, her voice tinted with a bit of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that irritability? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He chuckled lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, I’ve come to check up on you of course!” He spoke eccentrically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes narrowed. She was on to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Quickly picking it back up, he cleared his throat. “May I ask you the same question, my dear?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes at his response, before sobering. “My ‘parents’ have always been a touchy subject. I just needed a bit of fresh air.” was the curt reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. So don’t bring up the parents, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor gave a short nod. “I can understand having a difficult past, but running from it is never going to make it disappear.” he spoke solemnly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taken aback by his surprisingly..</span>
  <em>
    <span>useful </span>
  </em>
  <span>advice, Nightly didn’t respond for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's..surprising,” she eventually replied but this didn’t mean she was going to use it of course. Alastor raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for my foolishness, but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what does that mean?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he spoke, almost amused. Her eyes widened. “I-N-I didn’t-” she stuttered, trying to find a response. He laughed heartily.  Nightly realised he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>joking. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Could the radio demon be capable of comedy? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The world may never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly let out a small laugh of her own at his remark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alastor silently cheered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’d lowered her guard a bit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Turning back to the lake, he looked out at the rushing waters, before turning back to her. “How are your hands?” he spoke. At this point she didn’t even question how he knew about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re fine,” she replied, almost automatically, slightly cringing at the question. He hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like liars, my dear.” his response made her freeze. Then sigh. “They sting a bit..but it’s nothing I haven’t gone through before.” Alastor nodded, before snapping his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Nightly found herself sitting on a..bed? What? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held her head, quickly becoming disoriented. What just happened? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my apologies! I forgot to warn you about that! Oh, well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This duude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly rolled her eyes, taking a look around the room. They seemed to be in some sort of medical supply area. There were hospital beds lined up, spread apart and separated by curtains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she scooted further onto hers, about to question why she was here, Alastor swiftly stood up and made his way to one of the nearby counters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, because wow he was tall, he opened one of the white cabinets to retrieve some medical supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly watched as he methodically made his way back over to the bed she was seated on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he started to clean up the wounds, which she hesitantly let him clean, she watched him as he worked, skillfully cleaning the areas before applying the anti-infectant. “How are you so good at this?” She asked, her voice just above a whisper as she watched on, a bit fascinated. I mean, sure she had cleaned her own wounds before but it was always pretty messy and sloppy. Though she only really learned the basics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply for a second, focused on his work. As he prepared the gauze wrapping, he spoke, his voice ringing out in the empty room. “My mother worked as a nurse during the Great Depression. Times were indeed hard, but she still managed to find time for me and my scum of a father. She taught me everything I know.” he replied. She hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finished up her hands, he threw away the remaining trash and made his way over to Nightly, who was now standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Alastor.” she spoke, walking a bit forward towards him as his smile became more....genuine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother sounds like a kind woman.” she told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, his smile straining at the mention of his beloved mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning towards Nightly, he slowly moved forward as she moved backwards, before her back hit the periwinkle colored walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face only inches from hers, he spoke softly. “It was truly my pleasure.” his voice was deep, half lidded eyes staring into hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nightly froze, his warm breath tickling her cheek. Then, just as quick as it happened, he was standing feet away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What..?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking her hand, he placed a chaste kiss on her gauze-wrapped knuckles, before turning to the door of the medium-sized room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing halfway through, Alastor turned back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>should take better care of yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darling.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> and with that he was gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightly stood there, paralyzed. Her hands shakily came up to cover her red-face, her cheeks on fire as she internally cursed herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If there’s a prize for rotten judgement..-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. the best part of waking up..is going back to sleep!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----</p><p> </p><p>Walking down into the hotel lobby, Ski watched as Dawson sat on the nearby couch, worry etched into her features. He frowned--well, as much as he could as a dog. He sat next to her, setting his head on her lap. She chuckled as she pat his head. “It’s okay, Ski. Just worried about Nightly.” she spoke. Making sure nobody was around, he responded. “I am too.” She nodded.</p><p>Exhaling through her nose, she turned at the sound of footsteps. As she glanced over, her sight was filled with a familiar red-clad radio host. Standing up, she turned to him.</p><p>“Is she okay?” Dawson spoke. Alastor hummed, nodding. “Yes. I’m afraid she’s managed to harm herself while out there, but she will recover nicely.” he spoke with so much grace she almost screamed-</p><p>“I’m...glad.” she responded, running a hand over her face. He approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Try not to worry yourself so terribly, dear.” he spoke softer, his clawed hand tightening its grip. </p><p>She gave a small nod, her face reddening from the contact. She glanced away bashfully, her cheeks reddening. He leaned forward, gaining her attention once more. He continued the move slightly, their faces almost touching. Her face was about as red as his hair, at this point. </p><p> </p><p>‘<em> Oh, goddamnit why does my body betray my mind-’ </em>she thought as her hands trembled slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> You needn’t worry yourself so much, darling. I’ve got it under control. </em>” He spoke, his voice just above a whisper. She nodded. </p><p>His half-lidded crimson eyes flicked down to her mouth for a fraction of a second. </p><p>Leaning a bit further, his mouth just ghosting over her own, Alastor suddenly pulled back as he noticed a presence behind her. “Why, hello there Nightly!” he spoke cheerfully, his cheeks just <em> barely </em>dusted with the lightest of pinks. </p><p>Nightly’s eyes narrowed. </p><p><em> ‘What the hell was that? What was he doing with D-Why do I care so much?’ </em>she cut herself off, her thoughts going wild.</p><p>“Um. Yes, hello, Alastor. Dawson.” she gave a curt nod. Dawson ran a trembling hand down her face as she exhaled shakily. Glancing over to Ala- Wait, where’d Alastor go? She narrowed her own eyes. </p><p>Of course, he’d disappear after something like that.</p><p>She sighed, turning back to Keyla. “Hey. How are you feeling?” she asked. </p><p>Nightly blinked.</p><p>She then turned around and left the room</p><p> </p><p>Dawson sighed. Ski whimpered. </p><p>This was going to be a long day. (And hopefully chapter, the author thought to herself as she laughed bitterly at her shitty sense of humor.)</p><p>---</p><p>Alastor ran a clawed hand over his face as he leaned against his bedroom door. Inhaling the scent of the marshy area, he carefully navigated towards his desk at the other side of his swamp-themed room. </p><p>What was that? </p><p>He internally berated himself. What had just happened? </p><p>He ran over the events in his mind. </p><p>The hand on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em> The proximity of each other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The warmth of her soft breaths on his cheek </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The lovely blush spreading across her fac- </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Cease.</b>
</p><p>He commanded his thoughts. </p><p>Why was he having such..odd feelings?</p><p>His mind drifted to Nightly. The way her face would heat up when he spoke to her in a deeper tone. When he called her <em> darling. </em></p><p> </p><p>What was wrong with him? </p><p>What were these two girls doing to him?</p><p>..And would he have to make a Decision? </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> To be continued. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -- </em>
</p><p>Hey everyone! Domino here! </p><p>I apologize for the late chapter, and for it being such a short one. </p><p>But hey, we’ve officially established the Love Triangle(Blade edit: Love pentagon? Idk really, y'all will understand in the future when we get out of hiatus, writing the next chapter currently, which is(SPOILERS) Ski-centric)! Woot!</p><p>This is going to be interesting.</p><p>Now for the news.</p><p>You may have noticed yesterday, there was no upload. </p><p>This is because we received news of one of my family members having Cancer.</p><p>This really affected me, because we’re really close. </p><p>So for a while..I’m putting this on a brief hiatus. </p><p>No, I’m not abandoning this fic! It’s just for this next week while I catch up with everything and take a small break. Updates will resume after the holidays. So, the week after Christmas! Expect a lonnggggg, good chapter! (Blade edit: Wow, is it really March? Sorry for this update being so late, but hopefully at most halfway through April the next chapter will be up!)</p><p>Thanks for reading~!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>